


Spock Drabbles from Summer 2010

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Spock Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Drabbles from Summer 2010

76 Sacrifice - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
We observed the proceedings from the tree line. Our equipment was having no trouble recording the activity of the indigenous lifeform of planet K1260. While I am not an anthropologist, I was finding the ceremony quite fascinating.

“You don’t think they’re too fancy, Spock?” McCoy asked, nothing the costumes the shaman were wearing.

“Not especially, Doctor. Vulcans also wear elaborate costumes for.” I stopped speaking as a bladed weapon, a poll axe, was used to chop off the head of who we had assumed was the high priest. “Although such sacrifices have not been made since the time of Surak.”

 

72 Seashell on the beach - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
“You can hear the ocean, Spock,” My mother said, holding a pink tinged object she found in the wet sand.

“What is it?” I already awestruck by the unfathomable amount of water lapping at the beach. “Is it an animal carcass?”

“Yes,” my father said with a frown that only my mother or I could see. “It is the shell of a large invertebrate sea snail. It collects ambient noise within its chambers.”

“So it is in fact carrying the sound of the ocean since we are at the ocean?” I stated logically. My mother smiled. My father did not.

 

57 Dandelion - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
Nyota holds the dandelion to her lips and uses her breath to perpetuate the species. “My father hated when I did that. He thought they were damn weeds.”

If only it were so easy to rebuild my own endangered species. It is a thing of great beauty and complexity. Each seed pod designed to ride the winds to spread genetic material far and wide. According to Sir Edward Salisbury's classic book Weeds and Aliens: Common Dandelion produces fruit-heads that contain up to 400 or more fruits, but the average is 180. (In one season it is) .. usually about 2000.

 

49 Accidental Discovery - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
“What do you think it is?” Kirk asked, leaning entirely too close to where I was observing the specimen. His interest was encouraging. It showed an aptitude for learning. However at times like this, when he is in my personal space, I find it most annoying.

I miss the calm patience of Captain Pike. He knew that if he waited for as little as five minutes, he would get a detailed report on the subject. If I were more inflexible, something Nyota tells me is impossible, I would make Kirk wait for twenty. But I am not a petty creature.

 

46 Endings - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
My father and I stood at the outskirts of ceremony, our hands tucked in the sleeves of our formal garb. One by one my mother’s friends and family came to offer their prayers and well wishes for our family and our people. It had been many years since I had been at a human funeral, and it was my hope it would be many more before someone else I loved died.

“Spock.” I was pulled from my thoughts by Nyota’s touch. “It’s over.”

“Yes, it is.” Her eyes were filled with the tears I could not shed for my mother.

 

37 A Strange Sound - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
Kirk came to a sudden halt as the growl shattered the silence. The native guide dashed off into the night, his bare feet pounding over the rough terrain. I listened carefully, unwilling to pull out my tricorder until absolutely necessary.

“It scared off our guide?” McCoy asked. “It’s got to be horrible.”

That was when Kirk started to laugh and pointed at large shadowy shape. I approached cautiously, catching my first view of the creature. “Fascinating.”

“Fascinating? Why aren’t we running?” McCoy demanded.

“It’s a snoring cow, Bones,” Kirk answered, his voice full of mirth.

“Indeed. Beware the Bandersnatch, Doctor.”

 

34 Tune - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
“I know you already have one, but when I saw it, I had to get it for you.” Nyota handed me the large package, and I opened it with great care. The Vulcan lyre was old and ill used. The wood was scratched and pitted from years of neglect, and when I strummed the remaining strings it was dreadfully out of tune.

“I thought you might enjoy repairing it, then you can teach me how to play.”

“That would be pleasant.” I ran my fingers over the neck, to see if it was repairable. “Would you like to assist me?”

 

30 Stitches - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
“Doctor it would expedite the process if you could hold still.” He jerked away from the needle, allowing the wound to reopen. I watched, as red blood ran down McCoy’s arm.

“It would help, you pointed eared hobgoblin, if you weren’t trying to hurt me.” He glowered back at me, then reached for the needle and thread I was forced to use on his injury. “I’ll do it myself.”

“Doctor you are more than welcome to attempt to stitch your shoulder yourself. Would you like me to find a piece of shiny tin so you can see what you’re doing?”

 

24 Shore - 100 Drabbles of Summer  
Nyota raced along the water’s edge, her long legs covered in flecks of sand that was washed away when she would step into the surf. I kept count of the steps she took, how many times she rinsed the sand off, how many grains of white sand might still cling to her legs. I also noticed how beautiful her long hair was in the breeze.

The moisture in the air was disconcerting. While San Francisco was near the Pacific, its cooler climate kept the humidity down. Waikiki was like being on an alien world. I had many adjustments to make.

 

15 Diligence  
“Are you sure, Spock?” Kirk asked.

“Yes, Captain, I am certain my calculations are correct.”

If he knew me better, he wouldn’t ask. Of course with Kirk, he could simply be attempting to make conversation. While I prefer to focus on my duties, the environment around me, the needs of the ship and her crew, Kirk seems to require personal interaction.

It is ship’s night, and there are few crewmembers on the bridge, so logically I am the one he seeks attention from. Fortunately his distractions will not hamper me from the pursuit of my duties although he does try.

 

11 Gluttony - Spock and Kirk  
“Oh god, I think I’m going to explode!” The Captain rubbed at his stomach, then put another cookie into his mouth.

“I do not believe you have consumed enough cookies to rupture your stomach at this time, Captain. However I do not see the logic of partaking of them if they are causing you discomfort.”

“I’m eating them because they’re terrific, Spock. My mom made them for me.”

“I am aware of their origin. I am also aware of the recipe used. It is the same my grandmother used making me cookies as a child.”

“Aw Spock, that’s too cute.”

 

4 Bug - drabble  
It was a fascinating creature. Its carapace catching the light of the twin suns, making it sparkle like a jewel. I was not bothered by the light nor the heat. The humidity on the other hand was quite uncomfortable.

It wasn’t until a large shadow fell over the landing party that we discovered we were also being watched. The creature clicked its mandibles at us, while the universal translator attempted to translate.

“Let me guess, Spock,” Kirk said. “We’re screwed.”

“No, we are surrounded.”

“Same thing.”

“I do not believe so, Captain. They do not wish to initiate sexual contact.”


End file.
